Their Final Words
by youhadmeattoast
Summary: She placed one last kiss on his forehead as the bedroom door was blasted off. She turned to meet the eyes of the Dark Lord. The one they all feared.


Lily Potter stood above the stove, slowly stirring the hot cocoa that she was preparing for when her boys would return home. Seeing Harry dressed up for his first Halloween was quite the sight. She was thankful she took pictures. Not wanting to forget the moment.

Sirius and James had begged endlessly, wanting to take Harry out trick or treating for his first time, using the excuse that all wizards take their son out on Halloween, hoping to scare the naive Muggles. She laughed joyfully to herself knowing all they really wanted was the candy.

Humming quietly, she reaches up towards the top cupboard, retrieving three mugs and lining them up neatly on table, waiting. She was peaceful for the alone time, but terribly missed her family.

Out of nowhere, the front door was blown open loudly. Jumping to her feet, her hand went straight for her wand and was poised and ready for attack. Then, a walking pumpkin came waddling in towards her.

"Harry!" she yelled playfully, "You gave your mummy quite a fright there, dear." She tickled his belly, smiling at his laughter.

"Aw, was little Evans scared of a bit of wind." Mocked Sirius.

"Shove off, Padfoot." James Potter called. He had a large grin spread across his face as he joined his wife and son, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"How was it?" She asked as she poured them hot cocoa into each mug.

"Wonderful," Sirius replied, grabbing a mug for himself, "those Muggles were like putty in our hands, couldn't get over how adorable Harry was and practically threw the candy at us." Lily smirked internally at that, she was right, again.

"Yeah, our little superstar has the looks. Woman will be clawing at each other, just to get a good look at him." Both men laughed loudly to one another. Lily smacked them both on the arm, but continued to smile at their antics.

"I'm going to take Harry upstairs and get him ready for bed. All that paint on his face must be painfully itchy for him." She mused in concern.

James walked towards his son and scooped him up in his arms. "I'll be up soon to wish you goodnight," James said. "I love you." Harry giggled at him and reached out to say goodbye to his godfather.

"Hey superstar, I'll be back tomorrow to see you, Auntie Chelsea has been shopping and bought a lot of things for you. She spoils you way too much." Sirius hoped to return home quickly to his heavily pregnant fiancé. "But I'll miss you every second until then." Promised his Godfather.

Sirius stepped into the fireplace, saying goodbye to his best friends, waiting anxiously til he sees them again.

Lily pecked her husband's lips and took Harry upstairs.

Bathing her son always felt like torture. He would scream bloody murder, and kick endlessly. One would think he was being put under the Cruciatus Curse. Never would Lily and James potter let that ever happen to their son while they were alive and kicking.

After dressing her son and reading him his favourite bedtime story, she gently placed him in his crib and said goodnight. Heading towards the door, she switched on his night light, and watched as his eyes followed the witches that circled his bedroom walls.

Lily returned downstairs and arrived in her husband's arms.

They kissed passionately, glad to be alone.

"I love you, Lily Potter." James mumbled against his wife's lips.

"As I love you." Was what she replied with.

Suddenly, they were broken apart as the front door was blown of the hinges and red light filled the house.

"Run, Lily! It's him." James screamed. "Get Harry, I'll buy you time." Knowing her husband would never win in a duel against Lord Voldemort, she refused.

"No! I'll never leave you!" She replied.

"You have to! You have to save our son." He shouted. "I love you." Were his final words.

Lily ran frantically towards her son's bedroom, tears streaming down her face. She chocked back a sob as green light flashed before her.

Wiping her eyes, she crept towards her sons crib and watched as his eyes followed the witches.

"My beautiful, beautiful boy," she whispered. "You will go so far in life. Everyone will know you, everyone will remember the name Harry Potter. They are all going to love you. But never as much as Mummy and Daddy love you. We love you so much." She placed one last kiss on his forehead as the bedroom door was blasted off. She turned to meet the eyes of the Dark Lord. The one they all feared.

But no fear entered Lily Potters body. Only Love. Love for her husband, love for her family and friends. Love for her son.

The last thing she saw before her eyes went blank and her heart stopped, was her sons beautiful eyes. Her eyes.

* * *

Review please(:


End file.
